1. Related Applications
This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 176,157, filed Mar. 31, 1988, and now abandoned.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for using a mixture of natural gas and other combustible substances to replace residual oil in existing steam boilers, and more particularly, to providing an enhanced radiation to the primary chamber of a furnace utilizing a mixture of natural gas and other combustible substances in order to increase energy efficiency.